How Sweet It Is
by GoinDownSwinging
Summary: After her life falls apart in Denver, Arizona Robbins moves to Seattle with her daughter to start a new life. Will Arizona be able to find love again?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: This story is A/U, but loosely follows some plot lines seen on the show. All characters are not my own (though I wish they were), and this work is meant purely for entertainment purposes-no copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Prologue **

Glancing out the airplane window as Delta flight 794 made it's final decent into Seattle-Tacoma International Airport, I couldn't help but feel my stomach twist as I considered the new life I was about to embark on.

I had been happy in Denver. As one of the best up and coming Pediatric Surgeons in the state, I had an awesome job at The Children's Hospital, Denver that allowed me to lead comfortable life. I had a beautiful girlfriend Joanne, who made it her personal mission to make my life interesting, along with a set of certifiably insane friends to aid in any craziness Joanne couldn't provide. But above all, I had my daughter, Abigail. I never imagined being a single mother, but during my last month of residency, a then seven-year old Abbie had come into hospital in one of the worst conditions I'd ever seen. The shy girl had been living in an abusive foster home, and it was a miracle Abbie had even survived the repeated beatings she endured. She spent three months in the hospital rehabilitating, and in that time, we developed a special bond. When the time came for Abs to be shipped off to another foster home, the little girl clung to me, begging me to not let the social worker put her back in foster care…effectively breaking my heart into pieces. After a lot of work and a few minor miracles, I was able to legally adopt Abbie, a decision I've never once regretted.

Yes, it had been a great life…until it all came crashing down in the span of a week. Joanne ended our one-year relationship on a Monday. After my less than stellar track record with women, I thought Joanne was the one, and I brought her into our family without my normal reservations—with no second thoughts. Abbie became attached, and when Joanne decided that she wasn't ready to be part of a family, Abigail was devastated and took full responsibility. As Joanne packed her things, I soothed my sobbing child, who was beside herself in grief for "ruining my life". I wasn't sure who I hated more in that moment—Joanne for doing this to us, or me for bringing someone into my daughter's life who didn't want to be there.

That Wednesday, I found out I was being sent to Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital to fill a void in their Pediatrics department, an opportunity that I couldn't decline thanks to the hefty pay-raise and chance at a clean slate. Come Saturday night, Abbie and I were on a plane to Texas, visiting my brother's grave for the fifth anniversary of his death. Fast-forward three short weeks later, and here we are, about to start a new life in Seattle.

Feeling the sleeping figure nestled under my arm snuggle closer into to my embrace, I tear my gaze away from the window and peer down at my daughter, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Though I'm usually perky and overly friendly to everyone I meet, very few people recognize the immense effort it takes on my part; I'm much more reserved and calculating than I put off. It's for this reason that I feel even more fortunate for my daughter, knowing that I'm not about to be completely alone in a strange city. That whatever happens, we're in this together. I continue my quiet contemplation, and all too soon, the plane hits the tarmac. With a steadying breath, I gently place a kiss on Abbie's head as she slowly awakens from the sudden lack of movement.

"Time to wake up, kiddo. Welcome to your new home".


	2. Crimson and Clover

**Author's Note:** Same disclaimers still apply. I appreciate all the feedback so far! Hope you enjoy...the story will start picking up soon! Chapter Title from the great Joan Jett song "Crimson and Clover"

* * *

**Crimson and Clover  
**

"Abigail Lynn Robbins, if you don't get your butt out here in five seconds, I promise I will come in there and pour a bucket of ice water all over you!"

For the past half hour, I had been attempting to get Abbie up and ready school as I scrambled to prepare work. Not a morning person, even an excited Abbie was difficult to rouse. Despite my best efforts, we needed to be out the door five minutes ago, and both of us were now in very real danger of being late for our respective first days.

I drink the last dregs of my coffee rather unenthusiastically as I watch Abigail dart into the kitchen, grabbing the Poptart I'm holding for her while simultaneously gulping down her customary glass of orange juice.

"We're burning daylight, Mom!" Abbie exclaims as she grabs her jacket and opens the front door, looking over her shoulder to flash me a lopsided smile and a small wink.

"At least someone's happy about today", muttering more to myself than to Abbie as I lock the front door, suddenly longing for a time machine.

Surprisingly, I managed to drop Abigail off just in time for 1st period, and made it to work with 10 minutes to spare. My day started slow, with a traditional first day crash course that filled my mind with endless information I was sure I'd forget within the hour. After meeting with Chief Webber, he paired me up with three scrub nurses to fill me in on all things not related to official hospital protocol. Four hours later, and I'm still sitting here listening to them yammer on. I really need a brick.

Aside from patient information that would prove vital for my job, I'm completely uninterested in the sexual roulette occurring in the various on-call rooms of the hospital. Unfortunately, my lack of interest clearly did nothing to deter the overly friendly nurses from filling me in on all the hospital gossip I'd been missing out on.

As I continue to smile and nod politely while the nurses connect various doctors with their various sexual partners, I realize it's a good thing I've sworn off dating. I certainly didn't want to be the topic of all this gossip. However, mere seconds after I made my subconscious manifesto, life once again mocked me.

"And then there's Dr. Torres, who ran off and married O'Malley. After he cheated on her, she swore off men and began batting for the other team, only to get ditched by Dr. Hahn too…"

Nurse Brenda nods in agreement, before adding, "Callie used to be so badass. She was THE ortho chick. Now, she's just a shell of herself…the woman can't keep a relationship, male or female."

The nurses continue to go on about Callie, but I've tuned them out, and instead actively begin trying to squash my growing intrigue about Dr. Torres. As I stand there, internally willing myself to forget the information I had just been given, I hear Dr. Sloan calling out for a consult from Callie.

I look up just in time to see her round the corner, dark hair cascading over her shoulders and tanned arms peeking out from the rolled up sleeves of her lab coat. I gasp a little; struck by how smitten I was with a woman I hadn't even known existed 90 seconds prior. Of all the women I had been attracted to in the past, she was in a whole other category. Her full lips and elegant curves stood out like a beacon, and she carried herself with an air of sensuality that I had never seen with any other individual. As she threw her head back, laughing at something her patient said, I swore I had never heard a sweeter sound.

"Dr. Robbins. Earth to Dr. Robbins…ARIZONA!" I jump backwards, startled by the small woman who had been screaming for my attention. I don't even know how long she's been standing next to me. Super creepy.

"Sorry Dr. Bailey…I don't really know what got over me." I flash her an apologetic smile, shaking my head a little to clear my thoughts.

She just stares at me. "Yeah, whatever. Come on, I need you for a consult on the Gibbons boy"

As we make our way down the hall, I turn back to catch one last look at Callie.

This whole not dating co-workers thing is REALLY going to be difficult.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by in a blur between getting caught up to speed with my patients and stealing glances at Callie whenever the opportunity presented itself, and I was eternally grateful when my shift finally ended. Exhausted, I trudge through my front door only to have Abbie launch herself into my arms. Sometimes I think she forgets that she's 14 and is my size.

"Dude! I've been waiting for you to come home FOREVER. You'll never believe my day. My teachers are awesome, and I've already met a whole bunch of girls who have like, taken me under their wing. And I spoke to the soccer coach and he told me that even though try outs ended last week, he'll let me try out over the course of a few practice sessions, so that starts tomorrow. And then there's this boy, and Mom, seriously, he's the most attractive kid I've ever seen. AND he let me borrow some of his notes that I've missed. We will be dating by the end of this semester; it's a personal mission. I just love that you got transferred to Seattle!"

She kisses me on the cheek as she takes my bag off my shoulder and places it on the chair. She grabs my hand and leads me into the kitchen still talking a mile a minute. "Since I got home pretty early, I made us dinner. You know, as a thank you for being you and awesome and a kickass surgeon and all. I mean I only know how to make pasta, but whatever. It'll still tastes awesome. It's carbs. Okay, enough about me. Tell me about your day."

"You know kid, that was a super speech right there. I'm not even sure you took a breath." I can't help but chuckle at Abigail's enthusiasm. I'm glad that after a crappy start to her life, my daughter finally has things to be excited for.

"I live with you, the queen of the monologue. Don't act so surprised" she counters, sticking out her tongue.

Slinging one arm over her shoulder, we make our way to the couch, food in hand.

"My day was okay. It was easy getting acquainted with my patients, and thankfully, we had no hardcore emergencies come through. My co-workers seem to be obsessed with gossip, and only gossip. Christina's the 'cardio-God' who's super cutthroat, there's Sloan the resident man-whore, Bailey the Nazi… and Meredith, who apparently is married to Derek, but only after she tore apart his first marriage." I pause, taking a bite of food before calculating my move into the topic I've been waiting to talk to her about.

Usually, Abbie and I were incredibly open about things, but after her Joanne meltdown, I've been much more guarded with what I share. Abigail assured me her meltdown was part period induced and part sympathy for me, but still. It's a meltdown I'm not ready to repeat, ever. Even so, she's my best friend, and I really need to just… tell someone about Callie.

I figure my best bet is to go with nonchalance on the topic. "Speaking of marriage, then there's Callie, the favorite topic of the nurses. She was married to O'Malley, who then cheated on her with Stevens, so they divorced. Now she's sexually fluid and just went through a gnarly breakup with a doctor who just up and left Seattle Grace. She's apparently having a rough time coping and isn't her 'bad ass' self anymore, which totally makes sense since she's been through one disaster after another and….what?"

"You mean, Callie's YOUR favorite topic, right."

I gape at her, displaying an inappropriate amount of half chewed food.

"Oh don't give me that! First of all, you haven't stopped smiling since you started talking about Callie. Which is weird, because it's not a happy story. Which brings me to my second point: Have you asked her out yet? Because I'm sensing a significant crush here." Busted.

"Nope. Absolutely not. I told you, it's going to be a while before I bring anyone new into our lives. Plus, I haven't even officially met the woman yet. I just…" my voice tapers off as I recall watching Callie's russet eyes soften as she explained to a young boy why she was resetting his mother's arm, a soft blush creeping up my neck and face at the memory.

"…You just have been actively stalking her since you saw her" Abigail finishes my sentence, patting my arm sympathetically.

"This conversation is so over."

"Once you finally meet this bad ass ortho chick I think you'll be whistling a different tune…"Rendered speechless, I watch as Abbie places her dish in the sink and heads to her bedroom.

It's only day one and I'm already in trouble.


	3. I Want You to Want Me

**Author's Note:** Disclaimers still apply. All the kind words about the story are still super Title from Cheap Trick's "I Want You to Want Me"

* * *

**I Want You to Want Me..  
**

The next two weeks passed in a blur. I finally had a grasp of Seattle Grace, and I was starting to make my mark in the hospital. I still hadn't met Callie yet, but I continued to actively listen for any new information I could get on her. My favorite bit of information? Her full name: Calliope. It absolutely suited her. I found myself doodling it on a regular basis, feeling like a high school kid all over again. Not that I minded.

Yup, things were finally working out (Callie notwithstanding) and I was on top of the world. Today in particular had been one of those really good days where everything aligned perfectly. I had three emergency surgeries, and each kid managed to pull through just fine.

"Dr. Robbins, that was excellent work in there!" my favorite scrub nurse gushes as we leave the OR theater after my final surgery of the day.

"Thanks! It feels great to be back in my old form. But I really believe it's the kids who make me look good, they're all so resilient." I respond, trying to be modest but a twinge of pride sneaking through.

Karen smiles softly. "A whole bunch of us nurses are heading out to Joe's after our shifts end, to kind of unwind. Why don't you join us, celebrate your arrival to Seattle." After a shaky start with the nurses, I've actually come to enjoy their company, and am fast beginning to see them as friends.

I consider her offer for a moment, before nodding my head in the affirmative. "That sounds lovely. I'll meet you guys there!" I continue to wash up in silence, a wave of happiness flushing over me. For the first time since Joanne broke up with me, I feel like my old self again.

* * *

On my walk over to Joe's, I call Abigail to check in on her. As she animatedly recounts her day at school, I feel a pang of guilt that I'm heading out instead of coming home to her. But I know that she's old enough now where I can go out every once in a while and not have to worry too much about her, and I quickly push the guilt aside. Tonight is for celebrating. After a satisfactory check in with my daughter, I enter Joe's and immediately spot the nurses. I quickly order a drink and assume my perch on the stool next to Karen.

Half an hour later, during a lull in conversation, I look across the bar and notice Callie sitting with Dr. Grey. I watch their conversation intently, and cringe as I see a visibly upset Calliope excuse herself as she makes her way to the bathroom.

Taking a deep breath, I down the rest of my drink and make the split second decision to go follow her. Before I know it, I'm clutching the bathroom doorknob. I give myself one final internal pep talk, and slowly make my way into the room, flinching a little as I see her wiping the tears out of her eyes. She looks at me through the mirror, and I take that as a cue to start conversation. "Hey"

"Hey" She counters noncommittally, still actively attempting to hide the tears. This is going to take some effort.

"Ortho, right?

"Yeah, right. Hi"

"I'm Arizona Robbins, Peds surgery. I've seen you at the hospital…are you okay?

She chuckles with a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. "Yeah, no. I'm fine…Fine".

"People talk. Where we work. They talk. A lot. So, for the sake of being honest, I think I should tell you that…I know things about you, because people talk." I internally berate myself for sounding like a stalker. But then I realize it's sort of true.

"Oh. You mean…Terrific" The confusion that once marred her features is overcome by acknowledgment, and I speak hurriedly, trying to get in what I need to say before she begins to freak out about the whole "gay" thing.

"It is, actually, the talk. People really like you over there. They respect you, and they're concerned, and they're _interested._ They really like you. Some of them _really_ like you. You—you just look upset, and I thought that you should know that the talk is good. And when you're not upset, when you're over being upset, there will be people lining up for you."

She looks at me incredulously, offering a self-deprecating laugh. "You wanna give me some names?"

And suddenly, I know what I have to do to get this breathtakingly stunning woman in front of me to understand that I am that name. I will be first in line for her, no matter how long it takes. I stare at her sympathetically and offer her a tender smile. I lean in, easily placing my lips on hers for an all too brief moment.

As I pull back, I struggle to keep my facial expression as serious as possible; to make sure she really understands. "I think you'll know".

Shock paints over her face, and for a split second, I almost think I've messed up any chance I had with her. But her face quickly softens, and it's then I see it: the glazed look and slight smirk that tells me my uncharacteristic move has worked in my favor. I flash her a mega-watt grin as I make my exit, exerting all my effort to not skip out the door.

I head back to the scrub nurses, muttering an incoherent sentence excusing myself. I throw down a few bucks to cover my tab, and I race out the door, my brain moving a mile a minute. I make it back to our apartment in record time, cursing out loud as I enter the front door to find the living room completely empty. Typically the night owl, of course Abigail would choose tonight to go to bed early.

Weighing my options, I decide there are really only two. I could either let Abigail sleep and tell her in the morning, leaving the very legitimate possibility that I'd burst from utter bliss in the middle of the night. Or I could risk my life by waking up my kid, who loves her sleep, in the middle of the night to tell her that her mother just kissed a stranger in a dirty bar bathroom. I roll my eyes at myself…clearly I chose risking my life to tell Abigail.

I sneak into Abbie's bedroom, and crawl into her bed next to her balled up form. My fingers begin to trace a slow pattern up and down her arm as I bend over to whisper in her ear. "Psst…Abigail, honey…wake up. I have a story!"

Abbie shifts in bed, muttering some jumbled words that probably have no earthly definition. However, I do feel her breathing pattern change, so despite the lack of verbal cues, I decide to start talking.

"I kissed Calliope in the bathroom of Joe's bar tonight…"

"That's nice Mom. I'm sure Joe enjoyed it"

"No. I'm still a lesbian. I kissed Callie in the bathroom of Joe's BAR. I didn't kiss Joe"

"Why would you kiss a bathroom?"

"Super. You need to wake up right now. I'm running out of ways to explain the events of tonight." I nudge her some more, hoping that the conversation we had was enough to rouse her out of slumber.

I watch as my daughter slowly extricates herself from her slumbering state, stifling a laugh as she goes from unconscious to elated in .2 seconds.

"YOU KISSED CALLIE!" Abbie screams, turning over and enveloping me into a bear hug. "You need to tell me everything. Start from the beginning."

"Well, I was at the bar, and Calliope was with Lexie. And she was really upset, and went off to the bathroom, so I decided to go follow her…"

"Wait. You went to go follow a woman you've never actually met before? Arizona Robbins, you've got moxie"

"I know! I don't know what came over me." I giggle briefly before continuing. "But anyway she was crying in the bathroom and I just started rambling about how I had heard people talking and how 'the talk' was good and that after she was done being upset people would be lining up for her. She was super confused so I just leaned in and kissed her. And then I left. And now I'm telling you the story."

"So you just kissed her and left. You kissed her. In a gross bathroom. And then just left? You are so the man in this relationship." Abigail smirks, but the hint of pride in her eyes does not go unnoticed.

I playfully swat at her, a teasing pout toying at my lips. "Four seconds ago, you were just praising my moxie. Now you're accusing me of the kiss and run."

"Hey, whatever works for you. It sure is a memorable first encounter though. Do you think she's into you?" Abigail questions as she grips my arm.

"I mean, I don't know. It was really, REALLY awesome…but she only just met me today. And only knew me for 2 minutes before I was trying to make out with her. Sooo…I'm just hoping she's not freaked out by the weird new Peds surgeon." I joked, trying to disguise the growing fear in my eyes, but Abigail was having none of it.

"Mom. You're amazing. And I don't mean that just because I love you. I mean you're amazing in every sense of the word. You deserve something great. And Callie would be lucky to have you. Don't count yourself out until you actually talk to the chick and figure out where she's at." Abbie pleads, anxiously glaring at me.

I nod my head in acceptance as tears begin to fill my eyes. "When did you become all grown up and motherly?" I ask wistfully as I tuck an errant curl back behind her ear.

"I know it's weird right? I'm like all knowledgeable and awesome now!" she answers cheerfully.

"That you are. That you are." I laugh quietly as I place a kiss on her temple.

I pull myself out of her bed and tug the covers back over Abigail. "Alright, enough story time. Time for you to go back to sleep. I love you"

She pulls me down for a silent hug, before releasing her hold and allowing me to head to my room. Just as I'm about to pull her bedroom door closed, I hear her clear her throat.

"Goodnight whore!" she playfully calls out as I spin around to look at her. I reach down to grab a discarded pillow on the floor, chucking it at her upright form. She goes to throw the pillow back at me, but I slam the door just in time, laughing as I hear the pillow thump against the door.

Settling into my own bed, I replay the kiss over and over in my head, willing myself to never, ever forget the moment. Burrowing into my pillow, I finally drift off to sleep, visions of Callie invading my last conscious thoughts.

* * *

**Author's Note 2: **I really struggled with this chapter-I couldn't decide if I wanted to use the Grey's way of Callie and Arizona's meeting or if I wanted to create my own. However, I decided the Grey's way created a more organic flow for my story, and future chapters will be far more original and thus, I opted with the Grey's way. Also, I think the scene was brilliantly acted by both Jessica and Sara, and nothing I write could come close to their version.

On an unrelated note-this week is insanely busy for me, another update probably won't occur until the end of the week. Sorry!


	4. Over My Head Cable Car

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up-it's been an insane week, and I had a bit of writer's block...Chapter title from the song Over My Head (Cable Car) by The Fray

* * *

**Over My Head...  
**

I didn't see Calliope for three days after our kiss in the bathroom, until on the fourth day, I finally did.

It had already been an exhausting day, trying to get Bailey to come over to Peds, and I was seriously reeling from not having any contact with Callie. But ever the bouncy and energetic surgeon, I was desperately trying to keep up a cheerful front.

And that's how I found myself standing at the nurses' station, pretending to go over patient files.

"Hey" I smile as I hear her greet me, and smirk when I look up to see her sauntering over to me.

"Calliope. I haven't seen you around."

"Yeah, well, I've been avoiding you." She explains as if it's the easiest answer, and I feel my eyes widen as she continues to explain her absence in my life since our fabulous kiss. "Yeah I know it's so weird. You share a kiss with a woman that you've never seen before; Honestly this is a new adventure, one that I am so ready to take, for the second time. Anyway, do you…wanna go on a date with me?" And…there it is. The reason why I so adamantly set ground rules against dating co-workers. To avoid situations like this.

I already know the answer, but I feel like I need to clarify. "Wait, uh. Erica and you, she was your first?"

"Yeah", she nervously replies, glancing around to see who could potentially be overhearing our conversation.

Drats. I really, really liked this girl too. "Oh. Okay, so I then I guess my answer is no. I'm sorry" I turn away, slightly stunned when I feel her arm clutch my elbow as she hastily tugs me back to the conversation.

"Wait. Wait. What? Um..uh… You kissed me. Out of nowhere, in a bathroom…" I don't blame her for being confused, but I really can't date someone who isn't even sure she's into girls yet. I can't do that to Abigail.

I quickly calculate how to explain myself, deciding a curt and vague justification is the best course of action. But to soften the blow with an extreme dose of pep.

"Okay see this is what I try to avoid. You're all exploring and experimenting, and yay! This is a really exciting time for you, but I'm around kids 24/7. When it comes to my dating life, I try not to bring newborns into it. Thanks for asking though. I'm super flattered. Super!" I know I should give her more of an explanation, to let her know that I have a child, and therefore can't date one (as crude as it sounds), but this is the easiest way. Rip the band-aid off fast, so no one gets hurt past the initial sting.

I skip away quickly, until I round a corner and escape into the first empty on-call room I find. Closing the door, I brush my hair away from my eyes as I slide down the wall, cursing my horrible luck. Man I could really use a cigarette right now.

* * *

I finish my rounds in a fog, counting down the minutes until my shift is over and I can go home and wallow in a cup of wine. With 15 minutes to spare in my shift, a young intern comes running up to me, a bit of a deer in the headlights look to her.

"Dr. Robbins! A 14-year-old girl was just brought in; she's claiming she's your daughter. She's in Room 12 with Torres right now."

I wave my hand in quick thanks as I sprint towards the room, tripping over the stupid wheels in my Heelies as I break world records in speed. "Dumbest purchase ever" I mutter as I desperately try to keep the tears stinging my eyes from falling. I recognize that if she's with Callie she's probably just in here for some broken bone, but I still get a vivid flashback to the first time I met Abigail and my heart clenches.

Reaching the room, I immediately run over to my daughter and begin brushing the stray hairs away from her face as she glances at me with a glint of a smirk. I look over at Callie, who gazes at me sympathetically, making me feel even guiltier for basically calling her a child earlier. Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I turn my attention back to my daughter. Not trusting myself to be able to speak, I stare at her expectantly.

"Mom. I'm fine. I just took a bad fall at practice. Ball hit me in the face, I fell back like a klutz. I really need to learn to stop being so competitive. And clumsy."

I stifle a sob as I stand back and really take Abbie in. Based on the bandaging and casting done by Callie, I can see that my daughter has a broken elbow and some sort of collarbone injury, and a hefty black eye. The tears start freely flowing as I easily visualize a seven-year-old Abigail sitting in a hospital bed much like this one.

"Are you sure you're alright? Does anything else hurt? Did anything else happen that we're missing? " I run through the list of questions, trying to sound strong but the cracking of my voice giving me away completely. That, and the waterworks.

Groaning, Abigail turns her attention to Callie. "Dr. Torres, can you please tell this fine pediatric surgeon over here who SHOULD have already figured out that my injuries are not a result of some massive trauma but instead from stupid soccer practice that I'm going to be totally fine?"

Chuckling quietly, Callie goes to place a hand on my shoulder, but changes her mind at the last second and instead shoves her hands in her pockets. "She right, it's nothing more than a standard sports injury. Broken elbow and fractured collarbone to be exact."

I offer her a timid smile before moving to sit on Abigail's bed, hastily wiping away my tears. "Thanks Calli…er...Dr. Torres. I really appreciate you taking care of Abigail".

Callie softly smiles as she nods her thanks, but there's a glint of something in her eyes that I can't quite place. We gaze at each other for a long moment, before Abigail clears her throat, starling both of us.

"I..uh..I have to…you know, check on patients. Nice meeting you Abbie" Callie stutters as she practically runs out the door, clearly uncomfortable.

Staring at the door Callie just exited from, I'm startled for the second time in as many minutes by my daughter's voice. "You broke her heart".

"What?" I squeak, disarmed by my daughter's simple, yet seemingly accurate, statement.

"You broke her heart Mom. Didn't you see the way she was looking at you just before. The way she ran out of here? I asked her if she was dating anyone as she was working on me, you know making small talk. She froze up. Once she decided to answer the question, she said that the girl she was into apparently wasn't into her anymore. What happened? Because obviously something did. You haven't spoken a word about her since the kiss!"

"You do realize you're my daughter, and I don't have to tell you these things, correct? Even if you are sitting here injured." I peer at her, narrowing my eyes as I internally debate whether I should be divulging my earlier encounter with Calliope.

Abigail winces a little as she tries to shrug her shoulder. "I know, but you'll tell me. It's what we do."

"Fine. But you do not get to judge. You just have to sit there and accept what I tell you. Deal?"

"I accept"

"So after I kissed her in the bar…"


	5. Beggin'

**Author's Note: **I'm super flattered by all the lovely reviews-I often cringe after re-reading the chapters I write, so it's nice to know at least some people enjoy the story and my writing! This chapter took forever to write because, while reading other peoples' fics, I realized they write these characters so much better than I do. And their style is impeccable. Getting over that inadequacy was quite hard.

Anyway. This chapter picks up exactly where the last left off. If you haven't read that chapter, I suggest you go hit that up before venturing this one. Chapter title from Madcon's awesome song Beggin' (if you haven't noticed, my music taste is rather eclectic...future chapters of this story will further exhibit this trait).

* * *

**Beggin'**

"…and now I'm sitting here". I complete my recap and look at my kid hesitantly, preparing myself for what I'm sure is a verbal bashing.

Instead, I'm met with silence.

"Nothing?" I question, one part shock and one part relief.

"Nope." She replies, grabbing my hand with her uninjured arm. We sit quietly for a bit, until her voice cuts through the air.

"Can I just say one thing?"

"Yes."

"She's hot" Abbie grins at me as she playfully squeezes my hand.

"Yes. Yes she is." I gently reply as I lean back, closing my eyes as I think of Callie.

"Can I say something else?" Abigail quips after a few more moments of comfortable silence.

"If you must" I exhale as I slowly open my eyes again to face my daughter.

"I like her. And I get that you're trying to protect me. But I don't need to be protected." I scoff at her statement, gesturing to the mess currently known as Abigail.

She squints at me before continuing. "Okay well, I don't need _too_ much protecting. I just want you to be happy. And I think she can make you happy, if you give her a chance. If you don't take a chance on something, you'll always end up with nothing. "

She frowns at me, clearly waiting for a reaction on my part. I've already decided I needed to remedy this whole Callie situation, but for the sake of not getting Abbie too involved just yet, I maintain a solid front.

"Besides, you didn't think you wanted kids ever, and look how great that turned out for you!" Abigail finishes as I watch her noncommittally.

Laughing gently, I simply shake my head as I extricate myself from the bed. "Alright, oh wise one. Enough with the prophecies. Lets get you home".

* * *

We walk the two short blocks back home, Abigail alternating between recapping her day and telling me about the new 'fun facts' she learned about Callie today. From the sounds of it, the pair really hit it off, and my heart melts a little at the thought of Callie and Abbie getting along so well. As I fumble for the keys at our front door, the elevator pings behind us and Abigail immediately stops talking.

Inserting my newly found key into the door, I feel Abigail's small hand tapping me on the shoulder. "Oh hey Mom, another fun fact about Callie. She lives two doors down from us."

I suck in a breath as I whip around just as Callie notices us, looking a little shell shocked.

"Hey Dr. Torres! See you around!" Abbie greets Callie excitedly, before shoving me out into the hallway. She hastily enters our apartment, closing the door in my face.

Callie and I stand there stunned, before she quickly walks past me towards her own apartment door.

"Calliope!…wait up!" I dart after her, knowing this is my moment to make things right. That, and I'm locked out of my apartment currently anyway.

I watch as Callie internally struggles whether to leave me stranded in the hallway, or speak to me. Thankfully, politeness wins out. She surveys me carefully, clearly guarding herself.

"I never got the chance to thank you for taking care of Abigail. She wouldn't stop talking about how wonderful you were the whole way home…" I begin hurriedly, hoping to prove I'm not about to rail on her again.

Callie visibly relaxes, though she still looks extremely uncomfortable. "It's not a problem, I…umm…it's my job."

"I know. But still. Thank you." I repeat earnestly.

She nods her head slightly in acceptance of my gratitude. "I didn't know you had a kid. She's a lot like you."

"Oh man. She's doomed" I chuckle at the thought.

"She's lovely. And lucky." Callie responds sincerely, gazing at me so intently it's a little unnerving.

My face and chest flush bright red at Callie's compliment. I glance down at the floor, shuffling my feet, before nervously looking up again to catch Callie's eye. "I…just…um...for the record, sometimes I panic in the moment and I call it wrong, I misjudge a situation. So, if you're up for it, I'd like to make it up to you. I'd like to take you to dinner."

"Maybe " She responds nonchalantly.

I can't believe it. I gawk at her before I manage to squeak out a response. "Maybe?"

She watches me closely before she calmly replies. "Yeah my schedule's kind of insane right now. So I'll…get back to you." With that, she opens the door to her apartment, and slowly closes the door.

I'm still reeling, when I see her pull her door back open hastily.

"How's uhh...tomorrow?"

* * *

I spent entire day freaking out about our date, and changed my outfit 19 times before I finally settled on a flattering blue number that hugged me in all the right places. All too quickly, but not nearly quickly enough, 7 pm arrives, and I hear a soft rapping on my door signaling Callie's arrival. Taking a deep breath, I give myself a once over and shakily smooth my dress before heading towards the door.

"You look amazing" she breathes as I open the door to greet her.

"You don't look too bad yourself" I give her a playful wink as I step aside to let her into my apartment. She's wearing a phenomenal little black number that leaves ample cleavage for me to look at.

"Heyyy lookin' good Dr. Torres!" Abbie calls out as she emerges from her room, shaking me from my blatant ogling.

I smirk as a faint blush paints Callie's tanned skin "Err..thank you. And just so you know, you don't have to call me Dr. Torres all the time, you can call me Callie. How's the arm?" Callie asks, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Super lame. I'm going stir crazy not being able to do anything." Abigail huffs as she flops down on the sofa.

Callie nods sympathetically. "It'll get better soon. I'll take a look next week and see if we can't try to get you back to at least some kind of functionality."

"Sweet! Okay...you kids have fun. Don't keep her out too late" Abigail narrows her eyes at Callie as she stands up and head over to us.

"Don't worry, I'll have her back by midnight" Callie laughs as she opens the door for me. I lean over to give Abigail a quick kiss. "Love you. Don't stay up."

"Don't do anything you would tell me not to do!" Abbie calls after us as Callie and I make our way down the hallway to the elevator.

* * *

The ride to the restaurant is relatively quiet, with small chitchat followed by prolonged silence. But in a weird way, the silence is calming. We're both clearly nervous, but unlike other dates where you feel the need to talk just to eliminate the awkwardness, its not necessary here. The silent moments feel right. They feel good.

We make it through the obligatory first date initial question and answer period, and by time the food comes, we're both clearly at ease with the other. During a lull in conversation, Callie clears her throat.

"This is nice. I'm glad we're doing this. Thanks for reconsidering" She says gently, no hint of malice or bitterness in her voice, just genuine appreciation.

I blush again before taking a deep breath to respond.

"I'm really sorry again about that whole newborn thing. It's just…I have a kid. And I have to protect her. As you've seen, she inevitably weasels her way into the details of my personal life. And I willingly let her do that." I pause to take a sip of wine before continuing. "But…look I know this is new for you. I…I need to know; is this some experiment for you? Because I totally get that you need to explore and figure out who you are and this is only our first date and stuff, but… I can't be an experiment. I need to know that you actually want to date _me_ and don't just want to date any girl. Because if this is just you testing the waters, I need to back out now. Even though I really, _really_ don't want to have to do that." I finish with a firm nod of my head.

She smiles gently at me and grabs my hand resting on the table, rubbing small circles with her thumb.

"I know you're taking a big chance on me. But I promise you I want to date you for you. I may be relatively new to this, but I do know I like you. And I like your daughter. And I want to do this. But I need you to know something too—this isn't going to be easy. I haven't even come out to my family yet. I'm going to wade through a lot of firsts. If you're okay with that, then I think this could work out well. I want this to work out well. " Her voice is strong and steady, and as I look into her eyes, all I see is honesty.

"Well then, I'm glad we're on the same page" I sigh. We gaze at each other for a beat before I make the executive decision to lighten the mood. This is, after all, a first date. And I've definitely heard some gossip that I'd like to hear first hand from her.

"So, rumor has it you dance in the hospital's basement in your underwear for fun…"

* * *

"I had a great time tonight, Calliope" I pronounce as we reach her front door.

"I'm just glad you decided that I was enough of a grown up to go out with me" she responds, a teasing glint in her eye.

Even so, I feel my face flush red. "I'm really _really _sorry about that." I pause, before leaning in slightly and lower my voice to what I hope comes off as sultry. "Trust me Calliope. I definitely see you as a grown up"

She smirks, before leaning in and capturing me in a searing kiss. Caught off guard momentarily by her forwardness, I finally come to my senses and reciprocate the kiss as I feel her tongue slip into my mouth.

Too quickly, she pulls away. She must note the look of panic that paints my face as I briefly wonder if I've taken it too far, and she offers a reassuring smile.

She glances at something over my shoulder before bending forward, her breath ghosting against my face in the most delicious way possible. "You know your daughter's watching us, right?"

I drop my head to Callie's shoulder as I whimper. "Inside Abigail!"

Abbie gasps as she realizes she's been busted, and Callie and I both laugh as we hear the door close rather abruptly.

"I think that's my cue to head home. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" I cringe as I note the desperation sneaking into my tone.

"You bet" she beams.

I reach a hand up to gently cup her cheek, pulling her in for a goodnight kiss. She releases a small moan, and we continue to make out like a couple of teenagers until we both need air.

"Goodnight Arizona" she whispers as her forehead rests against mine, and leans in for one last quick peck before heading into her apartment.

I stand in the hall for a few moments after, needing a minute to compose myself. Of all the dates I've been on, this one certainly tops the charts as the best date ever. I run my finger along my still tingling lips, before slowly making my way to my apartment. I know I said I wouldn't be dating for a long time, but I'm pretty sure when it comes to Calliope, I'll break every single one of my rules if it means I can be with her. She's managed to get under my skin. And for the first time, I don't mind it one bit.


	6. Don't Let Go

**Authors Note:** Hey guys, remember this story? No? Don't blame you. Real life has severely gotten in my way, so I certainly apologize for the INSANE wait for this next chapter...Perhaps you may want to go back and re-read the previous chapters as a refresher course...anyway, chapter title comes from Sarah McLachlan's _Don't Let Go._

* * *

After that amazing first date, Callie and I became pathetically inseparable, with not a day going by where we didn't see each other. Even though Callie had assured me that Abigail wouldn't be an issue in our relationship, I still made sure to keep them as distanced as possible in the initial phase of our relationship. I didn't really want to, but if I was completely honest, it was nice to have a life separate from my kid. Plus, I wasn't ready to explain to Abbie why her mother was a horny teenager all over again.

3 months in and an official "are we girlfriends?" talk later, I knew it was time to integrate Callie into our family. Luckily, it didn't take much to mesh my two worlds together...

It had been an exceptionally stressful day at work, but during a much needed lull, I found myself watching as Calliope stood at the surgery board, apparently taking some notes on today's schedule. Smiling softly, I wheeled up behind her, resting my hands on her hips as I nestled my chin on her shoulder.

"Hi" I greet her giddily as she leans back slightly into me.

"Hey you," she coos. "You're perky today" she laughs as I roll around to meet her face to face.

"Always! It's been a super day! Abbie no longer looks like a mutant, and you're you. Things are good!" I bounce up and down for good measure as I place a kiss against her cheek.

She beams back at me, taking my hand in hers. "Speaking of good…I'm going to tell my family about us." She glances at me nervously before continuing. "I told my Dad I had big news to tell him tonight…" Callie trails off as she ducks her head.

I bend down to meet her downcast eyes, pulling her chin up slightly with my finger to meet her gaze. "Calliope. It's a big step coming out. If you're not ready, it's totally okay."

"No. I want to do this. I'm just…nervous. They're super Catholic. And this" she gestures between us before continuing "…super isn't". I laugh in spite of myself, which seems to calm Callie down slightly as a smirk ghosts her face.

"Yeah, well you've never been one to follow the rules..." I respond coyly as she playfully shoves me back against the surgery board, before placing her hands on either side of my head, effectively pinning me to the spot.

"I don't see you complaining" she husks in my ear as she leans in to start trailing wet kisses down my neck.

I allow her pleasurable assault to continue for a few moments before taking her face in my hands to bring her attention back to our conversation.

"I'm definitely not complaining. But this is a big deal, so I just want you to know...I'm here for you. Whatever you need, I'm here" I smile softly as I press my lips to the corner of her mouth.

Almost as if on cue, Callie's phone rings. She glances at it nervously, before taking a shaky breath and popping open the phone.

"Hi Daddy. I thought we were going to talk later..." she trails off, her brow wrinkling in confusion as she listens to her father on the other end of the phone.

I squeeze her shoulders and mouth good luck as I head back to work, giving Calliope space to talk to her father. As I roll away, I say a silent prayer that her coming out goes as well as it did for me.

* * *

I walk into the on-call room, instantly noticing my visibly upset girlfriend hunched over on the couch.

"It didn't go well, huh?" I gently ask as I close the door behind me.

She looks over at me sadly as I make my way to her, her voice quivering as she speaks. **"**Well, at least now I can move on with my life. Stop entertaining any thoughts of my family actually understanding us. Whatever, I don't need a father. Not one that won't accept me." With that, she breaks down again, her body slightly shuddering as emotion overwhelms her.

I press a kiss to her temple before pulling her in to cradle her head as it rests against mine.

"Oh honey…" I whisper as she continues to grieve the loss of her family. All because of me. She doesn't deserve this. She's amazing, and fearless…so incredible. Why can't her family see that?

Tears start to prickle my eyes as I pull us down on the couch so Callie is resting on top of me, her head burrowed in the crook of my neck. I slowly start stroking her hair, something I've done to soothe Abigail down for as long as I can remember, until Callie's sobs slow to a stop.

In the silence of the room, I notice how intimate, how right this feels. Sure, we've had sex before, and sure, we've had our share of special moments, but this is markedly different. Lying with her in this raw moment, I realize for the first time just how connected I am to her. Just how deeply I feel for her.

After I'm convinced she's calmed down, I break our silence. "Abbie calls you the mystery woman, you know? If you weren't her orthopedist, I'm pretty sure she'd be convinced I was making you up." She picks her head up to look at me, her chocolate eyes glazed faintly with leftover tears.

I reach over to wipe away the mascara tracks from her face. "Come over for dinner tonight. Abigail and I were going to watch trashy television and eat our weight in ice cream. There's always room for you to join."

She purses her lips together. "Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

"Calliope Torres. I want you to listen to me right now. You, now and never, will be an intrusion. Please come over. If nothing else to prove to my daughter that you are in fact my girlfriend."

"Fine, but only if I make dinner. Chicken Piccata?" she questions as I giggle at her insistence on making her 'intrusion' as minimal as possible.

"I won't argue with that." I reply as I press a chaste kiss to her lips, before wrapping my arms around her body again, needing to comfort her for a few more minutes before we head out to face the world again.

* * *

Callie had come over later that day in a remarkably better mood. Despite the events of the past afternoon, she seemed happy, almost relieved, to be spending a night with Abbie and I. She refused to let Abbie and I help prepare dinner, so we had spent the better part of an hour perched on bar stools as Callie milled around our kitchen, handling my daughter's interrogations with incredible ease.

Finally, dinner was ready, and we found ourselves gathered at the dining room table.

"Oh my God. This is what food tastes like. I've been missing out all these years." Abigail exclaims as she digs into the rather elaborate spread Callie has prepared for us. "She's a keeper Mom."

I smile over at Callie as she blushes at Abigail's stamp of approval.

"And Callie, either you're going to have to cook for me every night, or you're going to have to teach Mom how to cook. Or make many, many leftovers. Because this is incredible." Abigail gushes, her mouth stuffed with food.

"Hey! I'm not _that_ bad of a cook" I interrupt indignantly.

My daughter stares at me blankly. "You set spaghetti on fire, ma"

Callie snorts into her glass, as I let out a whimper.

"Aw sweetie, I'm sure it wasn't your fault" my girlfriend consoles me, resting her hand on my thigh. She doesn't disguise the wink the sends to Abbie across the table though.

I shake my head at the both of them before pushing away from the table. "Whatever, I'm going to watch TV. I'll clean this all up later"

"Don't worry about it Mom, I got it. You and Callie go pick out something good to watch" Abbie shoos us into the living room, much to Callie's protest.

I settle down into the couch, Callie following suit and snuggling into my side as I begin flipping through the channels. By time Abigail joins us on the couch, we've decided on So You Think You Can Dance.

"Cool! I love making fun of the really bad ones!" Abbie exhales as she flops over the back of the couch, her head coming to a rest in my lap.

For the rest of the evening, Abbie provided a hilarious running commentary on everything and anything, and soon, Calliope joined in, their banter proving to be more entertaining than anything ever seen on television. With my girlfriend tucked into my side and my hand running through my daughter's brown locks much like it had in Callie's earlier, I was pretty sure this was the best "date" a girl could ever ask for.

Eventually, Abbie lifts herself off my lap and leans in to kiss my cheek. "All right, time for me to hit the sack. Night Mom. I love you"

"I love you too, kiddo" I smile as she moves in front of me, leaning down to envelop Callie in a hug.

"Goodnight Callie. Thanks for dinner!"

Callie glances as me surprised, before wrapping her arms around my daughter tightly to reciprocate. "Anytime. Gotta make sure someone feeds you" Abigail laughs heartily as she makes her way down the hall, before gently shutting her door.

Calliope sits up on the couch, rubbing her eyes. "I guess I should probably get going to...it's been quite a day"

She looks at me a little sadly as she reaches out to entwine our hands.

"Stay" I blurt out, squeezing her hand for emphasis.

Callie looks at me shocked. "Really? What about Abigail" she questions, pointing down the hall to Abigail's room.

"She'll be fine. She's a big girl. Plus, if you make her breakfast tomorrow, I think she may boot me out as her mother and adopt you as her new one."

"I don't know Arizona..." I can see the fear in Callie's eyes, intermixing with unmistakable desire.

I glare at her sternly, plowing through my own nervousness. "I don't know about you, but I wake up every morning and turn over, wishing you were there besides me. I'm not asking you to stay. I'm telling you."

"Okay" she concedes softly, reaching up to tuck a stray hair behind my ear.

"Good" I pull her up off the couch, leading the way towards my bedroom.

Just before we enter, she tugs me back a little. She must notice the perplexed look on my face, because she smiles gently as she presses a passionate kiss to my lips.

She pulls back as we run out of breath, our foreheads resting together. Her eyes meet mine, and she smirks as she whispers against my lips.

"So we're clear...I wake up every morning wishing you were in bed with me too"


End file.
